


Skyward they flew 'til it was as far to the street as it was to the stars

by catatonichataholic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, talk about babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catatonichataholic/pseuds/catatonichataholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you think about kids?"</p><p>"Hmm?" asked Stiles distractedly, concentrating on scrambling the eggs. "Like baby goats? Babe, I love fluffy animals! Let's get a goat. We can call him Macintosh. I feel like that'd be a great name for a kid."</p><p>"Stiles," Derek said faintly. "Why would I instigate a conversation about goats?"</p><p>Stiles' look of puzzlement was genuine. "I don't...know?"</p><p>Derek sighed, and went back to reading the newspaper, making a mental note to pick this conversation up again later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyward they flew 'til it was as far to the street as it was to the stars

**Author's Note:**

> This was living in my brain, so I had to share it. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Title is a lyric from _Alex_ by The Punch Brothers ([live version here](http://youtu.be/xQJL2aC-emc)) because, mostly, I'm forever in love with Chris Thiles' talent.

"What do you think about kids?"

"Hmm?" asked Stiles distractedly, concentrating on scrambling the eggs. "Like baby goats? Babe, I love fluffy animals! Let's get a goat. We can call him Macintosh. I feel like that'd be a great name for a kid."

"Stiles," Derek said faintly. "Why would I instigate a conversation about goats?"

Stiles' look of puzzlement was genuine. "I don't...know?"

Derek sighed, and went back to reading the newspaper, making a mental note to pick this conversation up again later.

 

"What do you think about adoption?"

Stiles, in the act of reading Lydia's latest blog post, shoved his glasses further up his nose. "Like rescue animals? Babe, again with the fluffy animals? Wait! Did you want to...adopt a dog? I like that. We could adopt a dog. I think Wordsworth is an awesome name for a puppy."

"Stiles," Derek said firmly. "I'm not talking about dogs."

There was a pause as Stiles digested his words. "I feel like I'm missing something here, Derek."

"Don't I know it," Derek muttered, going back to his book, effectively ending the conversation. Once again, making a note to try again later.

 

"What do you think about children?"

In the middle of brushing his teeth, Stiles inhaled a mouthful of toothpaste trying to answer. Cursing softly, he grabbed a towel and roughly wiped his face.

"I believe the children are our future," he said solemnly, turning to face Derek. "Teach them well and let them lead the way. Show them all the beauty they possess inside."

Derek's nostrils flared. "Whitney Houston. Really, Stiles?"

Stiles grinned, flicking his wet toothbrush bristles at Derek before placing it in its holder. "Babe, Whitney is my spirit animal. You know this. And you led with that, what else can I do when you hand me an opening line like that?" He paused, before saying cautiously, "I still feel like you're trying to tell me something."

Derek looked wistful for a moment, before shrugging it off. "It's fine," he said, pressing a brief kiss to Stiles' forehead before heading to their bedroom.

 

"What do you think about raising a family with me?"

Stiles, on the edge of sleep, was suddenly wide awake. "I knew it!" he accused. You _were_ trying to tell me something!"

Derek tensed, and began to draw back his arm from around Stiles' waist, but quickly found it clamped where it was.

"No way. You don't get to pull away from me. Babe, are you serious right now? This is what you've been trying to tell me all day? I thought you wanted to raise baby goats named Macintosh, and adopt a puppy called Wordsworth, and buy a farm, and expect me to milk cows."

"No," Derek scoffed. "That was all you. And why are there suddenly cows in this scenario?"

Stiles wriggled until he had turned in Derek's arms, cupping his palm around his jaw. "No, babe, that was partly me, and mostly you. And to answer your question: Yes. To everything. All of it. Right now. The sooner the better."

Derek, who didn't know he'd been so nervous, exhaled noisily, and nuzzled into Stiles' palm. "You really mean that? You'd have a family with me?"

That slight uncertainty made Stiles' heart clench. He never wanted Derek to doubt him. "Babe, most days I'm so ridiculously full of love for you that I feel like my heart can't contain it. Our kids would just be a visible expression of that."

Derek breathed in Stiles' scent, content to bask in the quiet after such a momentous discussion.

Stiles leaned forward until his lips touched Derek's. "We'd have to call one of them Macintosh, though. You do realise that, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [on Tumblr](http://catatonichic.tumblr.com/). I re-blog stuff that moves me to laughter/tears/deep thought. Occasionally, I make reaction gifs. Mostly, though, I just stuff around on it. My tags are a mess. Sorry in advance.


End file.
